Before Dinner
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Falis hates to be indebted.


She stared to the ceiling above her. Her hands spread to her sides. Her mouth half-opened, panted hard. Her body felt sticky with sweats. Slowly, her eyes closed.

She had been training. Harder than before. Longer than she used to. And, she had becoming stronger along the way. It had been 2 months. And rumours circling among the maids and the guards had never died down.

Screeching sounds produced by the friction between a metal and the marble floor woke her up. As she opened her eyes, something came fast right to her face but landed safely right next to her. She instantly sat up. She recognised the sword. Her sword. And the one whom did that. She glared at him.

Kaito smiled at her. He went down to her level while his hand rested on the sword.

"It's almost dinner. You should be ready," he said.

"You can go on without me," she replied.

She tried to take the sword but stopped as her hand touched his. He was still smiling. Instead of giving back her sword, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. His other hand quickly steal the sword before she managed to grab it. Unsuccessful attempt to get the sword back landed her in his arm. She could hear his victorious chuckle.

"Let me go!" she half-shouted, didn't want to cause chaos. "And, give me back my sword!"

"Let's go back and get you ready, so we can have dinner right on time," he said.

"I'm not your damn sister that you can order around!" she snapped, struggled to free from him.

His smile died down, and he seemed to be thinking. His eyes turned to her. Looked directly into her eyes.

"You are not my sister," he said, half-whispered. "And I am aware of that." Her muscles slowly relaxed and stopped struggling. As if she was waiting for more words from him. As if there was more that he wanted to say. She stared into his eyes. "Maybe..." they kept their eyes to each other. "...I should be grateful that you are..." For a split second, he looked down slightly, before his sight returned to her eyes. "...not my sister."

Blood rushed to her face. She could feel it warm. She glanced to his lips. His lips curved slightly to the left. Slowly he loosening his grip on her body. Creating a small distance between them. Falis, taking on the advantage, pushed him away from her.

"Aaargh!!!"

Prince Kaito kneeled on the floor, with his hand held on his chest. His eyes closed and his forehead wrinkled. He panted, hardly breathed.

"Fuck!" She cursed under her breath. "Isn't it healed?"

He raised his hand, stopped her from coming closer to him. He tried to climb back on his feet. When he almost tripped over his dizzy head, she slipped under his arm and wrapped her arm around him, supported his body.

"I'm fine," he said, tried to hide his pain.

"I said the same thing to you two months ago. And yet you jumped in and took the stab," she muttered, while they slowly leaving the hall. She heard him chuckled.

"People wouldn't like to see their murder princess gets hurt," he said. "Milano would be sad it you hurt," he added.

"Then, would it make you sad if I get hurt that you decided to interfere?" she asked with a hint of annoyed in her voice.

He chuckled again. "I tried to kill you twice. What do you think?"

"Well..." She adjusted her body and grabbed his body closer so that she could support him better. "...either you've changed... or you're keeping me to yourself."

Prince Kaito stopped, made her stopped too. He stared at her. She could feel his light breath touched her cheek.

"I mean...you're not letting anyone to kill me because you want to kill me yourself," she explained. "And why am I explaining this to you..." She stopped whining when he slowly lifted his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really," he said smilingly.

And then, he slowly walked ahead of her. She could see his hand still brushing lightly over his chest, where he once took the stab to save her.

"You don't want to make Milano waiting!" he shouted, slightly turned his head to her. She could see his smile.

"Damn, Falis! You're fucked up!" she cursed herself; heavily pushed her feet to move, following her 'brother'.


End file.
